


Living Out a Fantasy

by 4Kennedy



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Dirty Talk, Exhibitionism, F/F, Gags, Hand Jobs, Handcuffs, Oral Sex, Orgasm Control, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Table Sex, Threesome - F/F/M, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-16
Updated: 2015-03-16
Packaged: 2018-03-18 04:00:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3555284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/4Kennedy/pseuds/4Kennedy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Canary and the Arrow fulfill a dirty fantasy of one Felicity Smoak.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Living Out a Fantasy

**Author's Note:**

> It's just boderline threesome. Oli's main job is it to watch. So please don't be disappointed, the focus is on Sara/Felicity.  
> Inspired by the kink cycle at femslash100 on lj. Beta read by the fantastic lanalucy.

The handcuffs clicked into place above Oliver’s head. Sara had tied him with his arms raised high to one of the many pipes traversing the ceiling of the Arrowcave. His feet were barely scratching the floor.

“Enjoy the show,” Sara whispered to him. She grazed across his bare chest with her fingernails firmly enough to leave angry streaks. When she looked up, Sara saw lust darkening his blue eyes. Apart from his mask, he also wore the pants of his Arrow disguise. There was a slight nod coming from Oliver, signaling he was okay and ready. It was not his place to speak up. A red ball gag, clearly visible between his lips and secured by leather straps reminded him of that.

When Sara turned she saw Felicity’s hands were shaking. She went over to her, taking Felicity’s hands into hers and squeezing them reassuringly. “Are you still okay with this?” Sara wanted to know, her voice soft. “We don’t have to do anything if you don’t want to.”

Felicity leaned in so their foreheads were touching. “It’s okay. I’m fine… just nervous.” A flush appeared on her cheeks and she avoided Sara’s gaze “This is total virgin soil for me and I’m not sure if I can… you know, relax enough.”

“We’ll take it slow. No pressure, sweetie. If it’s not working out for you, it isn’t working out for any of us and we’ll just call if off.” Sara enclosed Felicity’s chin with one hand and gently lifted her face. “Forget he’s here if it doesn’t turn you on; concentrate on me and what I’m doing to you.”

Felicity gave her a coy smile. “I always like what you’re doing to me.”

Sara wrapped her arms around Felicity’s waist and teased her into a kiss. At first their lips scarely met, the contact almost shy. It was a slow and tentative kiss. They were content kissing like that for a while, until Sara’s hands grabbed Felicity’s hips a bit more firmly. Pulling her close, Sara deepened the kiss. Her tongue swept demandingly into Felicity’s mouth. Sara conveyed her desire as much as she said I love you.

When they parted they were both somewhat breathless. “Better?” Sara asked, tracing the lines of Felicity’s features tenderly. 

“Absolutely.”

Sara cupped the back of Felicity’s head and brought their lips together again. Another kiss followed. This time Felicity gave in to it completely. Her mouth fell open instantly, letting Sara take and explore. Sara’s other hand wandered to her ass and began to rub and knead. She felt Felicity’s body relax more and more.

“You’re beautiful,” Sara said when they broke apart. She glanced over Felicity’s shoulder to where Oliver dangled. He watched them intently, his pants already stretching over his crotch. 

It was time to drive things forward.

Sara reached for the belt that kept Felicity’s coat closed and unfastened it. Then her fingers danced to her collarbone between the coat’s flaps and pushed its sides apart gradually until she got to Felicity’s shoulders. Sara let gravity do the rest for her and the coat fell to the floor. 

The chilled air made Felicity shiver. Sara promised, “I’ll have you warmed up in no time.” But before she started to fulfill that promise she took a moment to admire the view Felicity offered. She wasn’t completely naked; her breasts were nestled in a lacy black balcony bra. Her shaven mound was framed by the straps of a garter belt. Sara’s eyes followed the straps down to silk stockings, trailed along the shape of her legs to feet clad in high heels. 

It was quite a sight.

“I want you,” Sara admitted, licking her lips in anticipation. Once again her gaze flickered over to Oliver. “I want him to see how I fuck you.” She spoke loud enough for him to hear her. “I want him to listen to your moans and hear you scream my name.” Sara backed Felicity against the nearest table. It was the stainless steel table they used when one of them was injured. “I want him to come inside his pants just from watching us.”

Oliver grunted in response, the cuffs rattling when he fought the restraints a bit. 

“Then take me and make it happen,” Felicity challenged. Apparently she was getting into this little adventure. After all, it had been her idea, her dirty secret that had set this whole thing into motion.

Sara smiled seductively. “Oh I will, sweetheart. Don’t you worry.” It was also obvious that Felicity was getting aroused: her cheeks flushed, her pupils blown, her breath slightly elevated. Sara pressed her body against Felicity’s, wishing she was wearing a different outfit than her Canary one for the occasion. It allowed practically no skin on skin contact. But she and Oliver wearing their disguises was an integral part of Felicity’s fantasy.

Felicity decided, “This needs to go.” She pulled the zipper of Sara’s black leather jacket down. Beneath it, Sara was only wearing a dark green bra. Felicity stared openly at Sara’s cleavage for a moment, taking in the swells of her breasts before her eyes traveled further down to Sara’s defined abs. She definitely had a thing for Sara’s abs. Felicity placed both hands on Sara’s lower abdomen and smirked when Sara automatically flexed her muscles. “So what are you waiting for, Canary?”

Without hesitation Sara took off her jacket and dropped it carelessly to the floor, where it joined Felicity’s coat. Surging forward, Sara kissed along the column of Felicity’s neck, and her hands began to roam over her body, touching lightly everywhere without lingering for long. 

Felicity sighed as if she were relieved Sara had finally gotten started. Her eyes fell shut and her head rolled from one side to other, giving Sara the access when and where her lips sought it. 

As her mouth wandered from Felicity’s neck to her shoulders, Sara’s fingers settled on pinching and rubbing Felicity’s nipples through the fabric of her bra. First soft moans filled the air. “Onto the table,” Sara instructed, but didn’t wait for Felicity to comply, and simply lifted her so that she was sitting on its edge. 

Felicity parted her legs so Sara could step in between them. “That’s my girl,” Sara purred, her lips pressed to Felicity’s ear while she unclasped her bra. Nipping at the skin below her ear, Sara hooked her index fingers under the straps of the bra and unhurriedly pulled them over Felicity’s shoulders and let them fall to her elbows. 

“I’m yours.” Felicity sank a hand into Sara’s hair, her fingertips digging into Sara’s scalp. She arched her back, pushing her breasts toward Sara, silently begging her to take things further. 

They got rid of the bra quickly, and Sara brought her mouth to one of Felicity’s nipples. Her lips closed around the bud – it was already stiff - and alternated between sucking and biting lightly. Her hands were still restless; she wanted to touch Felicity everywhere at the same time. For a while Sara’s fingers toyed with the straps which secured the stockings to the garter belt, snapping them a couple times experimentally.

Felicity gasped in delight.

“You like that, don’t you?” Sara asked, lips letting go of a hard nipple with a plop. Her fingernails were scratching the inside of Felicity’s thighs from her knee upward until she almost touched her center. 

“Mhhmm,” Felicity hummed her agreement and spread her legs even more, inviting Sara to come still closer. “Stop the teasing.”

Sara flicked over Felicity’s other nipple with a thumb. “Impatient already?” Her smile was victorious and confident. “Want me to touch you here?” she asked, voice husky. With the palm lying flat against Felicity’s labia, Sara placed her hand between her legs. There was only the slightest bit of pressure, not nearly enough to get some relief. 

“Just fuck me already.” Felicity sounded strained, a little bit desperate. Leaning back, she lay herself on the table, bracing her feet on its edge – wide and open for Sara to see it all and claim her.

Felicity’s center was swollen and glistened with moisture. Sara worried her bottom lip. “I like it when you talk dirty,” Sara said in a raspy tone. “Hold on a little bit longer. Can you do that for me?” Sara laid her hands on Felicity’s thighs and let them travel downward until she reached her calves. She unfastened her high heels. “As sexy as those are, I don’t need them boring into my collarbones when you come on my tongue.”

When Felicity’s high heels had joined her coat, her bra and Sara’s jacket on the floor, Sara placed her hands high on the insides of Felicity’s thighs so she was framing her mound. Instinctively Felicity let ler legs fall open even more and watched as Sara leaned down, coming close to her center but turning her face to the side at the last moment. She left a couple of hot, open-mouthed kisses there.

“God, I can’t wait to taste you,” Sara murmed against her skin. She inhaled deeply. “You smell delicious.” With two fingers Sara parted Felicity’s folds, revealing damp skin, and ran them the full length of her center. 

“Oh, fuck,” Felicity whimpered as she arched her back off the table. 

Sara spread the warm moisture between Felicity’s legs, her fingers running around and around, feeling out the edges of her labia without dipping too far in. “Just a little bit longer, sweetheart,” Sara encouraged when she cupped her, the heel of her palm pressing against her mound.

“Please, Canary,” Felicity begged. “Let me come for you.” Her fingers found their way back into Sara’s hair and she tried to pull her closer.

Sara continued her exploration of Felicity’s center. Her fingers traced every crease, scratched carefully over the clitoral hood and finally circled around her slick entrance. Felicity’s body twitched under her ministrations, her legs trembled. 

“Oh, God, yes,” Felicity gasped when Sara entered her with two fingers, burying them inside of her, knuckle deep in one go. Her muscles tensed as if trying to keep them inside of her, but Sara pulled them back completely. She let her wait, seconds that stretched painfully, before plunging into her again. Sara repeated that several times, enjoying the erotic sighs escaping Felicity’s lips.

Felicity cursed and groaned while Sara began to pump into her in earnest. She bucked her hips and her walls clenched even more when Sara’s finger twisted and stroked against her g-spot.

When Sara placed her mouth on her labia, Felicity’s head rolled back as she moaned loudly. She saw Oliver upside down, saw the big bump in his crotch and wondered briefly if it hurt, if it was driving him crazy. Saliva was running from the corners of his mouth around the gag.

Felicity squeezed her eyes shut.

Sara’s tongue now mimicked what her fingers where doing earlier. They ran along the length of Felicity’s center, lapping her juices. She pulled slightly back for a moment to say, “That’s it, almost there.”

“Oh… Oooh, mhmmm,” Felicity moaned, her fingers tugging more desperately at Sara’s hair. Her breasts rose and fell swiftly, her breath quickened. 

Sara’s fingers pushed hard into her, a third one joined the other two easily, stretching Felicity’s entrance. “Okay, you can let go now, sweetheart,” Sara said before she pressed her tongue against Felicity’s clit, letting it slide around and across the bud. 

Felicity pushed herself harder against Sara’s mouth, grinding and rocking, as Sara sucked on her clit and her fingers fucked her mercilessly. Her whimpers and moans came faster and louder. Legs shaking, heels bracing against Sara’s shoulders, Felicity cried out when her climax hit her. Her whole body shook, spasm after spasm rippling through her. 

Sara slowed somewhat but kept going for a while longer, keeping Felicity in place with one firm hand on her hip. She dipped her tongue through Felicity’s folds, without moving her fingers but continuing to press tightly against her g-spot. Aftershocks made Felicity twitch, her grip on Sara’s hair almost too firm.

When Felicity had ridden out the last wave of her climax, Sara detached her mouth from her swollen and slick center. She withdrew her fingers completely and kissed the inside of both thighs. “There, all better now, yes?”

“Yes,” Felicity sighed happily, collapsing on the table.

Sara stood up and wiped her mouth with the back of her hand. She looked over to Oliver. His face was red, the aorta clearly visible on the sides of his neck, and he was panting heavily. The chains rattled as his body was swaying and writhing, searching for some friction. 

Sara had almost forgotten that he was there. “Have you been holding off?” she asked when she noticed he was still swollen and huge under the leather of his pants. Sometimes their training and the torture they’d had to endure paid off in other ways than just keeping Starling safe.

Oliver nodded.

“Good boy,” Sara praised him before she returned her attention to Felicity, who was still lying on the table with her legs open wide. “I think he has earmed a reward. Don’t you?” 

A nod and a smile was Felicity’s only response. 

“Would you like that, Arrow?” Sara released the brakes of the steel table and rolled it – with Felicity lying on it – over to where Oliver was dangling from the ceiling. She positioned the table directly in front of him so that Felicity’s spread legs and center were facing him. 

Felicity pushed herself up on her elbows to get a better look at what was going on.

“Wouldn’t you like to stick your dick into her wet pussy, fucking her with long, hard thrusts until she comes for you?” Sara stepped behind Oliver and pulled the zipper of his pants down. His dick sprang out immediately. 

Sara continued, “Or would you like to turn her around on all fours, taking her from behind.” Sara took his dick into her hand and began to slowly rub it up and down. She felt him hardening to his full length. Sara tightened her hold and increased the speed of her rubbing. Felicity’s juices worked like a charm as a lubricant. 

“Maybe even fucking her asshole, pushing into that taut, hot tunnel, feeling how it stretches and constricts around you. Listening to her screams of pleasure with just the right amount of pain.” Sara twisted her hand at the top of each stroke, squeezing the head a little tighter on each pass.

Oliver moaned and panted, his noises somewhat muffled by the gag. He shuddered violently and his hips jerked.

When he came in her hand, Sara smirked triumphantly. “That’s too bad, there goes your chance. Maybe another time.”

The End


End file.
